


All days are full of sunshine, when I am with you

by Melotch



Category: British Actor RPF, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Airports, Coffee, Coleddie, Comfort No Hurt, M/M, Psychological Drama, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, insomnia Colin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/pseuds/Melotch
Summary: Написано на дайри-фест ко Дню святого Валентина для сообщества Fantastic Beasts по заявке V-57 "Коледди или Колин | Эдди: Накануне ДСВ Колин и Эдди застревают в Лондонском аэропорту по причине непогоды. Рейс откладывается, такси не едет, за окном метель, Колин и Эдди разговаривают всю ночь за чашечкой кофе о любви".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Текст редактировала: Дочь профессора Баринова.
> 
> Примечание: [1] – по-английски стишок звучал бы так «Roses are red, violets are blue. All days are full of sunshine, when I am with you». В варианте обращения, «sunshine» можно перевести как «солнышко», что создает дальше по тексту своеобразную игру слов.

Двойной капучино приятно грел пальцы, пока Колин огибал длинную стойку кафетерия, возвращаясь к нише в дальнем конце зала. Декорированный в стиле хай-тек, второй этаж Скайтим лаунж и в самом деле напоминал кают-компанию космического корабля: полукруглые кресла, длинные каплевидные абажуры, встроенный в стену аквариум без воды, полный каких-то тропических растений, простые, без отделки, белоснежные колонны с мощными капителями и круглая дверь в подсобное помещение, похожая на огромный иллюминатор.

Снаружи давно сгустились сумерки, с небес срывался редкий моросящий дождь, и асфальт взлетных полос влажно блестел, отражая бортовые огни трех пассажирских лайнеров. Их длинные горбатые силуэты напоминали Колину дремлющих китов. Постепенно затихая, рычал двигателями двухпалубный Аэробус из Сингапура – с минуты на минуту к нему должны были подать телетрап и принять на землю почти полтысячи пассажиров.

В Хитроу Колин застревал на всю ночь уже дважды. Этот раз грозился стать третьим. И, наверное, самым неловким, потому что на случайные встречи в зале ожидания Колину прежде так не везло.

– О мой бог… – отложив смартфон, Эдди взглянул на высокую чашку с кремовой шапкой и тут же закрыл лицо руками. – Ты серьезно?

Со слов баристы, это было двадцать шестое сердце из взбитых сливок с начала вечерней смены. В канун Дня святого Валентина люди становились предсказуемо сентиментальными. Колин в какой-то степени тоже, пусть он и не собирался праздновать.

Взамен автографа еще пять сердечек бариста вывел маркером по фарфору. Вместе со словом «солнышко». Нужно было только ничего не смазать.

От беззвучного смеха у Эдди дрожали плечи.

– А что тебе не нравится? – распробовав свой фруктово-овощной смузи, поинтересовался Колин. – Вот, послушай: «Розы красные, фиалки голубые, светлы с тобою рядом дни любые»[1].

Перегнувшись через столик, он аккуратно приподнял чашку капучино и положил под ее дно маленькую пурпурную валентинку. Лицо и шея Эдди к этому моменту почти сравнялись с ней цветом. 

Смущать его было приятно. Веселить, удивлять, радовать – как ни странно, тоже. В этом отношении для Колина совершенно ничего не изменилось: от широкой белозубой улыбки по-прежнему екало где-то внутри, и хотелось видеть ее снова и снова.

В конце концов, раз уж они оба лишились возможности провести самый сентиментальный день в году с кем-то еще, стоило хотя бы вволю пошутить по этому поводу. 

– Просто перестань, нельзя же… Ты меня убиваешь, – сдавленно произнес Эдди, смаргивая выступившие на глазах слезы. – Откуда ты ее вообще взял?

– Дошел до ближайшего газетного киоска, – пожав плечами, охотно пояснил Колин. – Кстати, если правда думаешь, что тут становится слишком шумно – поверь мне, в холле пятого терминала сейчас настоящий Ад.

От аквариума лился мягкий золотистый свет, в котором темно-медные волосы Эдди казались ярче. Концы небрежно уложенных прядок вовсе горели рыжиной, как языки пламени. Колин помнил: непослушные, жесткие на ощупь, можно зарыться пальцами, нежно массируя затылок (или с силой тянуть, направляя; главное – резко не дергать), можно прикусывать кожу на шее вдоль линии роста волос, можно бездумно ерошить челку – Эдди поморщится, но потом непременно улыбнется.

– С рейсом что-нибудь прояснилось?

– Ну, в худшем случае мы улетим отсюда утром, – признался Колин, рассеянно помешивая трубочкой напиток. – Пока на этом все. Мне намекнули, что авиакомпания уже занимается размещением пассажиров в гостинице. 

Устало прикрыв глаза, Эдди покачал головой.

– Вот черт… А по поводу «технических неполадок» – о чем все-таки шла речь?

– Я не допытывался, если честно.

Может, и стоило бы, но девушка за информационной стойкой улыбалась так вымученно, смотрела так жалобно, что у Колина просто духу не хватило настаивать. В конце концов, задержка на сутки в Лондоне никак не вредила его планам на ближайшую неделю: мучиться бессонницей, хандрить и рефлексировать Колин в принципе мог где угодно.

Подавшись вперед, Эдди бросил тоскливый взгляд в сторону окна. К ночи холодало, плотные стекла покрывались мутной испариной с обеих сторон, редкие капли дождя, сбегая вниз, оставляли неровные влажные дорожки. Длинный корпус сингапурского лайнера матово сверкал под фонарями. Позади него, у правых закрылков лобастого Боинга, стоял грузовик с топливом. Вокруг суетились крошечные фигурки в ярких утепленных жилетах.

– Ты по делам в Лос-Анджелес? – пару минут спустя поинтересовался Колин.

– Наверное. Теперь уже не знаю. Планировалось интервью и небольшая фотосессия – все завтра днем. А с этим рейсом… Придется как-то переносить. Пока договорились, что я долечу, а там, уже на месте, разберемся, – рассеянно прикусив кончик ногтя на большом пальце, Эдди опустил взгляд в свою чашку. – Так не хотелось задерживаться.

Сердечко из сливок все еще сохраняло форму, хотя несколько глотков он сделал. Казалось, Эдди специально старается пить предельно аккуратно. Он даже не добавил сахар: сперва потянулся к одному из пакетиков, лежащих на блюдце, но потом словно бы передумал.

Колин не мог на него злиться. Хотел бы, но не получалось. 

– Эй, ну хватит. Тоже мне конец света! – с веселым пренебрежением отмахнулся он. – Вот глянь, к примеру, на того парня…

За соседним столиком одинокий мужчина в возрасте самозабвенно поглощал маленькие шоколадные кексы. Ни одиночество, ни томительное ожидание полета, ни скверная погода за окном мужчину, очевидно, не беспокоили. Кексы исчезали один за другим, сердцеобразная коробка стремительно пустела, но кресло напротив занимала еще одна, до сих пор не распакованная.

– Чудесный способ отметить День влюбленных, по-моему. Хочешь такие же? Я кажется видел, где их продают.

– И плюшевого медведя с сердцем в лапах.

– Точно. Честно признаться, я чуть не купил. Зашел в тот магазинчик, что у эскалаторов, ты наверняка тоже его видел. Не смог выбрать между медведем и зайцем.

Сверкнув улыбкой, светлой и мимолетной, Эдди наклонил голову и вытянул руки на столе, сцепив пальцы в замок. Произнес очень тихо и серьезно, с каким-то внутренним напряжением:

– Извини, я совсем запутался. Мы делаем вид, что ничего не было, правильно? – в глаза Колину он упорно не смотрел, а голос к концу фразы понизил почти до шепота. – Я подыграю, нет проблем. Если тебе нужно – подыграю. Только давай без… Давай лучше просто молча посидим. Так… не проще. Понимаю твое желание разрядить обстановку, но…

И вечер окончательно перестал быть томным.

С тем же успехом Эдди мог бы, например, выплеснуть свой капучино Колину в лицо. Или вместо приветствия спросить: «Какого черта ты меня преследуешь?» (ему наверняка хотелось, но не позволила вежливость). В глубине души Колин даже ждал чего-то подобного, когда, разглядев в толпе у стойки регистрации знакомую взъерошенную макушку, выбрал «подойти» вместо «сдать билет и вылететь завтра другим рейсом».

Чего он точно _не_ ожидал – сдержанной, затравленной горечи в чужом взгляде. Словно минувшие две недели прошли для Эдди так же отвратительно: в сомнениях и почти непрерывной внутренней борьбе за остатки собственного достоинства.

– Ага, – глубокомысленно изрек Колин после короткой паузы. – А теперь еще раз, пожалуйста. С самого начала.

Это в Ливерпуле, на сбитых гостиничных простынях, все было предельно ясно: легко, взаимно, с полным доверием – «бери меня», и пусть целый мир подождет. И Колин, сходя с ума от нежности, целовал чужие сомкнутые веки, собирал с широких припухших губ низкие, гортанные стоны, растирал между пальцами аккуратные темные соски, вылизывал светлый, усыпанный веснушками, живот. И Эдди, отвечал на каждую ласку, возвращал каждый поцелуй, и, сидя верхом на бедрах Колина так сладко сжимался внутри, двигаясь резко, глубоко, восхитительно.

Потом наступило утро, и Колин проснулся в своем номере один. А за завтраком выяснил у одной из ассистенток, что вот уже несколько часов как мистер Редмэйн скоропалительно умчался в Нью-Йорк чартерным рейсом. Очень неудобным, с двумя пересадками – так торопился.

Эту схему Колин знал не понаслышке: наваждение схлынуло, голова на соседней подушке осталась, и тактическое отступление – самый простой и честный путь из возможных. Если быстро и тихо собрать вещи, не придется врать, что перезвонишь.

Эдди часто заморгал, нервно облизнул губы, выпрямился, и с обреченной решимостью во взгляде начал:

– Послушай, тот раз… Мне жаль, если у тебя остались не лучшие воспоминания.

Колин звонил ему трижды, считал гудки до упора – ниже падать, казалось бы, некуда. И ведь все ему было понятно, сам годами выступал в качестве «недоступного абонента». Но отчего-то хотелось разговора начистоту. Или просто услышать знакомый чуть глуховатый голос. Позвонил бы, наверное, снова, но судьба решила свести их лицом к лицу в Хитроу. В канун Дня святого Валентина.

Еще и самолет задержала, сволочь.

– Тот раз был чудо как хорош, – просто заметил Колин с невеселой усмешкой. – И я бы повторил, в любое время.

Может, Эдди ждал тогда чего-то другого. Например, что любовник дождется его из душа, а не отключится, кое-как приведя постель в порядок. Что спросит, все ли нормально, все ли было, так как он хотел? Колин не спросил. В процессе было не до вопросов. А потом ему самому уже стало слишком хорошо. И спокойно. И затяжная бессонница отступила, не выдержав конкуренции.

Он был почти уверен, что Эдди ложился с ним: сквозь крепкую дрему помнил тепло его тела.

– Клянусь, обычно я более внимательный партнер.

Попытки спрятаться за иронией становились все беспомощнее, но другие способы защиты были еще хуже. Что вообще может быть глупее, чем обвинять в обманутых ожиданиях человека, который ничего тебе не обещал?

Эдди молчал, и пришлось продолжить, с каждым словом все больше увязая в жалости к самому себе. Оправдываться Колин ненавидел, навязываться – тем более. Но заткнуться почему-то тоже не получалось:

– Если не возражаешь, пропустим следующую часть, где ты признаешься, что в тот вечер был на эмоциях и выпил лишнего, отмечая финал съемок.

Эдди смотрел на него с непонятным ожиданием, пристально, не моргая, словно Колин в своем бессмысленном бреду невольно приблизился к какой-то истине. Хотелось спросить его: ну неужели так страшно оказалось проснуться рядом, что ты сорвался на другой континент прямо с постели?

Спешите видеть: Колин Фаррелл в роли утреннего разочарования. Фильм, который никогда не выйдет на DVD.

– И про «все, что происходит на съемках, остается на съемках». Я _знаю_. Отвратительное правило. То есть, раньше мне казалось, что очень мудрое. Немного увлечься, пару раз перепихнуться между дублями или потом, вечером… черт, да у кого этого не было? Главное – чтобы именно _немного_ , так? Снятие стресса, химия, взаимное притяжение на почве общих интересов. Ничего кроме.

– Наверное. Я не очень в этом разбираюсь.

– Ну, сбежал-то ты весьма профессионально, – глухо отметил Колин, тоже складывая ладони на столешнице. – Олимпийское золото на длинной дистанции.

Прямо над их головами степенно крутил лопастями вентилятор, но воздух все равно казался душным, плотным и неподвижным. От запаха шоколадной сдобы почти тошнило. Будь у него возможность, Колин с удовольствием вышел бы сейчас на улицу, под дождь.

Бессонница, кстати, вернулась сразу. И до сих пор безжалостно мстила за измену, уже третью неделю подряд, допуская Колина в царство Морфея в основном под утро, измученного и перепробовавшего все средства, кроме таблеток и алкоголя. На четыреста четвертой овце его терпение обычно заканчивалось, а в воображаемом цветущем саду успевали собрать три урожая.

При всем желании он не мог не вспоминать крепкие объятья, бережное прикосновение мягких губ ко лбу и тихое, умиротворяющее бормотание – происходило ли это на самом деле, или было частью сна, Колина волновало в последнюю очередь. Ему редко встречались люди, настолько располагающие к доверию.

– Я не думал, что ты именно так это воспримешь.

– Готов выслушать варианты, – коротко дернув плечами, сообщил Колин. – Как мне стоило это воспринять? 

– Ты не был невнимателен.

Специально выделенная телекомната тоже находилась на втором этаже, примыкала к кафетерию. Четверо мужчин и две девушки смотрели футбольный матч в записи, тихо, без восклицаний и обсуждений. Пожалуй, Колину стоило присоединиться к ним еще в самом начале, пусть даже он был равнодушен к обеим командам. Не травить себе душу, не создавать неловких ситуаций, не вынуждать Эдди оправдываться – он наверняка ненавидел это, как любой разумный человек.

Откровенно говоря, теперь Колин просто ждал, что его попросят убраться. Сам уйти он почему-то не мог, даже уязвленная гордость помалкивала. 

– Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, у меня такого никогда и ни с кем… – горячо зашептал Эдди, вдруг наклонившись к нему через столик. – Впору футболку заказывать: «Лучший секс в моей жизни был с Колином Фарреллом». Только дело вообще не в этом. 

Возбужденный румянец на скулах, лихорадочный блеск глаз, веснушки, яркие губы – так близко, рукой подать. А стоит потянуться навстречу – снова, как в Ливерпуле, исчезнет, растает в воздухе. Гадай потом, что сделал не так. 

– Главное, чтобы немного, это ты верно подметил. А я по уши влип, Колин. И ничего, совсем ничего не могу тебе предложить. Ничего… достойного.

Попытку отстраниться удалось пресечь на корню, мягко удержать за плечи и ответить тоже шепотом:

– Да я в принципе от жизни почти ничего не жду, _солнышко_. Мне бы хоть иногда тебя видеть.

Поцеловать – нельзя, во всяком случае, пока, вокруг слишком много людей. Можно переплести пальцы, чтобы меньше бросалось в глаза, и с осторожной нежностью гладить чужую узкую ладонь. Можно побыть рядом еще одну ночь, в отеле аэропорта.

С возрастом Колин научился обретать счастье и в мелочах. Верить в свою звезду, даже если за ней приходилось следовать по очень тернистому пути. В конце концов, она всегда приводила его к минутам тихой радости и покоя.

В канун Дня всех влюбленных, в вечно перегруженный Хитроу – к человеку, который бессознательно ждал его там.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Пути господни](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599128) by [Du_Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Du_Rock/pseuds/Du_Rock)




End file.
